AMOR PROHIBIDO
by EugeBlack
Summary: ¿El amor que Draco siente hacia Ginny hará que se aleje del Lado Oscuro? One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Amor Prohibido**

Capítulo Único

Era una cálida noche de agosto, la luna estaba llena y había centenares de estrellas en el cielo. Un chico rubio y de ojos grises vestido con una túnica negra caminaba en un bosque bastante tupido, no había ningún ruido que perturbase la calma de ese lugar.

El chico de 22 años se recostó de un árbol con grandes ramas, había llegado veinte minutos antes de lo acordado. Estaba nervioso, emocionado, tenía casi una semana sin verla. Había tenido que ir a una misión en otro país. Su antebrazo izquierdo empezó a arder, se levantó la túnica hasta el codo y vio como la Marca Tenebrosa brillaba. Se volvió a bajar la túnica, lamentablemente su Señor tendría que esperar, nada lo haría irse de allí, nada le impediría estar con ella, abrazarla, besarla, acariciarla, hacerla suya, decirle cuánto la amaba. Cerró los ojos, recordando cómo había empezado todo aquello.

& & &

Todo había empezado en su séptimo año de estudios en Hogwarts. Un día, a comienzos de año, se quedó encerrado con ella en las mazmorras. Aplicaron todos los hechizos posibles para abrir la puerta, gritaron, pero nada; no tuvieron más opción que pasar la noche juntos. Aquellos enemigos empezaron a hablar, y se dieron cuenta que no era tan terrible como pensaban, descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común, el mismo equipo de Quidditch, ambos querían ser Inefables, el mismo tipo de música… jamás creyó que podría llegar a tener algo en común con esa Gryffindor. Esa noche decidieron empezar de nuevo, intentar ser amigos, aunque con una condición, ante los ojos de los demás, se seguirían odiando. Para él, una cosa era ser amigable con ella, pero no iba a soportar a San Potter, Sabelotodo Granger y Lamesuelos Weasley.

Cada día se llevaban mejor, él la decidió ayudar en Pociones, y ella, a pesar de estar en un curso inferior, lo ayudaba en Transformaciones. Se quedaban hasta altas horas de la noche estudiando y hablando, luego empezaron a dar paseos alrededor del lago, algo muy fuerte y profundo estaba surgiendo entre esos antiguos enemigos. Pero ninguno quería aceptarlo, para él era imposible enamorarse de ella, era de clase social inferior a él, amiga de los muggles y estaba en contra del Lado Oscuro. En cambio él, desde que nació había sido señalado como futuro seguidor del Señor Oscuro, lo educaron como todo un Malfoy, frío, despiadado, sin sentimientos, con creencias de superioridad ante todo la gente que fuera de clase inferior o muggle.

Su destino estaba marcado desde que nació, desde sexto año conocía al Señor Tenebroso, y cuando saliera del colegio se convertiría en un mortífago, como su padre y todos los demás Slytherins dignos de respeto. Ese era su camino, y no había manera de cambiarlo, admiraba a su padre, y no haría nada que lo decepcionase. Desde los 12 años empezó a leer los libros prohibidos, los de las Artes Oscuras, aprendiéndolas a utilizar, nada lo detendría en su camino a ser uno de los más fieles seguidores del Señor Oscuro. Nada ni nadie.

Sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo los sentimientos que sentía por ella se hacían más fuertes, sentía la necesidad de abrazarla, protegerla. ¿Pero cómo, era imposible que Draco Malfoy estuviese enamorado. Él no conocía el amor, no sabía qué era eso. En su casa le enseñaron el orgullo, las artes oscuras, la venganza, el odio, la obediencia, el uso de la fuerza, pero no el amor. Intentó alejarse de esa distracción, le dijo que no se verían más, pero no resistió, pidiéndole a los dos días perdón por su arranque de locura. A mediados del año escolar se citó con ella, estaba decidido a terminar esa relación, le estaba afectando demasiado.

Tuvieron una fuerte discusión, le gritó, le dijo que todo era un juego, que todo había sido una pérdida de tiempo, que era una pobretona y que jamás le llegaría ni a lo tobillos. El chico orgulloso, vengativo y sin sentimientos que, gracias la compañía y cariño que ella le profesaba había logrado ocultar, dominar, suprimir, volvía a salir a flote. La vio sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y la cabeza recostada en éstas; su delicada cabellera rojiza le caía suavemente, y luego, un par de lágrimas llegaron hasta el suelo. Él no pudo aguantar, se sintió como un patán, un miserable, había querido alejarla definitivamente de él, para no hacerle daño en un futuro, pero se había pasado, la había hecho llorar, y eso le partía el corazón. Y sí, todavía tenía un corazón, que clamaba por aquella chica, que le exigía que arreglase el desastre que había ocasionado, que la abrazara, la besara y le dijera cuánto la quería. No pudo evitar que dos lágrimas se le salieran a él también, esa chica definitivamente lo volvía loco. Temblando ligeramente se sentó a su lado, agarró delicadamente su barbilla y volteó su cara hacia él, se miraron unos instantes. Ella no le hablaba, pero en su mirada había confusión, tristeza, reproche. Él le secó las lágrimas, y ella no hizo nada por alejarlo.

- Pérdoname Ginny, soy un patán, un miserable.

- Sí, en este momento si lo eres. ¿Por qué haces esto Draco?. No entiendo.

- No quiero que sufras, no quiero causarte problemas. Soy un peligro para ti. No soy bueno.

- Sí lo eres Draco, en estos meses me has enseñado tu verdadera de ser, eres tierno, amable, caballeroso, buen amigo.

- No… no entiendes.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? Explícamelo por favor, de verdad quiero entenderte, quiero apoyarte, no me apartes de tu lado por favor…

- Eres muy importante para mi Gin. Nunca pensé que esto sucedería, nunca pensé que llegaríamos a entendernos tanto. Eres lo único bueno que hay en mi vida, la única luz que veo en mi camino lleno de oscuridad. No te imaginas cómo ha sido mi vida, cómo me han educado, o cual es mi destino. Por eso he intentado alejarte, no quiero hacerte daño, y si sigues junto a mi, de una u otra forma te dañaré. No hay forma de cambiar mi destino. He sido preparado para eso desde que nací.

- Si te refieres a servirle a Quien-tu-sabes, si ese es tu camino, por supuesto que lo puedes evitar. Uno mismo se forma su camino, nada está predestinado. En el fondo se que no quieres eso, tienes un alma buena Draco, no dejes que nadie te obligue a hacer cosas que no quieras.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura que no quiero servirle al Señor Oscuro?. No me conoces…

- Porque te conozco lo se, he visto lo que hay en ti, tienes un corazón, aunque no lo quieras aceptar. Tienes sentimientos y en el fondo quieres que alguien o algo te salve de seguir ese camino oscuro. No quiero que tomes ese bando, no quiero que te conviertas en un asesino.

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida?. Si hasta hace unos meses nos odiábamos, y no queríamos tener nada que ver el uno con el otro. Y no tengo corazón, soy orgulloso, insensible, manipulador… todo un Malfoy y una digna representación de Slytherin.

- El hecho de que quieras evitar que sufra muestra que hay cosas buenas en ti. Y si me importa lo que hagas con tu vida, y mucho. En estos meses un sentimiento ha surgido en mí, aunque no lo quería aceptar. Pero ya no lo puedo seguir negando, porque es más grande que yo… Te amo Draco Malfoy, aunque digas que eres un insensible, orgulloso, manipulador y que no tienes corazón, te amo.

- No… no puedes hablar en serio. El amor no existe.

- No sabes cuánto me gustaría que no fuera en serio, pero lo es, y ya no lo pienso ocultar más. Pero ¿sabes qué, has lo que quieras. Tu orgullo puede más que cualquier cosa, al fin y al cabo eres un Malfoy y un digno representante de Slytherin, como tú mismo dijiste. Si quieres arruinar tu vida, hazlo. Eres tu mismo quien se niega a aceptar que haya luz en tu camino.

La pelirroja se levantó, dispuesta a marcharse para siempre de su lado, si era lo que él quería, obtendría su deseo. Él vio como se empezaba a alejarse, se dio cuenta que no podría estar sin ella, y que también la amaba. Corrió y la alcanzó, abrazándola por la cintura. Sus mejillas estaban juntas, él sentía sus lágrimas, se maldijo por ser tan orgulloso. No estaba dispuesto a perderla.

- Perdona mi maldito orgullo. Se que no te merezco, eres demasiado buena para mi, pero te necesito, quiero que sigas alumbrando mi camino, necesito que me ayudes a cambiar, a sacar esas cualidades que dices ver en mi. Aunque nunca me enseñaron a amar, estoy seguro que lo que siento por ti es amor Gin.

La chica sonrió, y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Se acercaron lentamente y se besaron tiernamente, para luego hacerlo más apasionadamente, dejando salir todo lo que habían ocultado todos esos meses. Eran felices.

El tiempo pasó, cada día se amaban más, en secreto. No podían permitir que nadie se enterase, todo se acabaría. Él era un Malfoy, y ella una Weasley. Esas familias se llevaban muy mal, y nunca aceptarían una relación amorosa entre esos dos jóvenes. Él no quería provocarle un infarto a su padre con esa noticia, y ella no quería decepcionar a su familia, nunca le creerían que Draco era distinto al resto de su familia, que tenía buenos sentimientos y que se amaban de verdad. Nadie lo creería o aceptaría. Por eso decidieron mantenerlo en secreto, no querían separarse, el sentimiento que los unía era demasiado fuerte. Podían transmitirse sus sentimientos y pensamientos sin necesidad de usar palabras, éstas sobraban.

Él, poco a poco se dio cuenta de la veracidad de las palabras de su novia. Uno forja su propio camino, no hay nada escrito o definitivo. Estaba dispuesto a hablar con su padre, decirle que no se uniría al Lado Oscuro, no sería un mortífago como él, no se convertiría en un vulgar asesino. Había aceptado el puesto de ayudante del Profesor Snape en la clase de Pociones, así estaría con Ginny durante el último año de estudios de ella. Terminaron el año escolar con esa ilusión, estarían juntos el año entrante.

Al regresar a su casa, le hizo frente a su padre, le dijo que estaba enamorado y no le serviría al Señor Oscuro. Su padre, ante esa falta de lealtad, lo torturó con la maldición Cruciatus, le dijo que era una vergüenza para la familia y que haría lo que él hiciera, luego le lanzó la maldición Imperius. El Señor Oscuro tenía grandes planes para Draco, y una estupidez tan grande como el amor no iba a detener a Lucius de llevarle su hijo al amo, para que lo convirtiera en su seguidor. Bajo los efectos de la maldición Imperius, Draco dejó que el Señor Oscuro lo marcara como uno de los suyos, le juró lealtad eterna.

Mientras tanto, Ginny estaba asustada, el verano estaba acabándose y no había recibido ni una sola noticia de su novio; se había cansado de escribirle cartas, no había recibido ni una respuesta. Empezó a temer lo peor, se sintió burlada. Seguramente Draco se había convertido en un mortífago, había seguido su supuesto destino, y ella solo había sido un pasatiempo. Nunca se había sentido tan mal como en ese momento, estaba enamorada y se le había entregado en cuerpo y alma, le había dado todo a ese hombre. Se sentía destruida.

Los meses pasaron, Draco empezó a resistir la maldición Imperius, aprendió a cerrar su mente. Se dio cuenta de todo lo que había sucedido, lo que le había hecho su padre. Lo que antes fuera una gran admiración se convirtió en el odio más profundo. En el tiempo que llevaba como mortífago había matado y torturado, pero no se sentía bien haciéndolo. Ahora mataría a su padre, ese maldito ser que acabó con sus ilusiones, con la única luz que había en su vida, no se lo perdonaría nunca. Esta vez si lo disfrutó, lo torturó mucho y luego le lanzó la maldición asesina, en sus ojos había un brillo de locura y de maldad. Ya no había marcha atrás, tendría que seguir haciendo todo lo que el Señor Oscuro le ordenase, tenía miedo de que entrara en su mente y se diera cuenta de que en él existía el amor, no pondría en riesgo la vida de su antigua novia.

Pasaron dos años. Draco se había convertido en la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso, sin embargo, nadie lo había logrado descubrir. Cuando podía, la seguía, pasando inadvertido, lo único bueno que había en su vida eran esos momentos en que la veía de lejos, no se atrevía a acercarse, era un cobarde. A su vez, Ginny decidió convertirse en Auror, quería ser una parte activa de la lucha contra el Lado Oscuro, aquella cosa terrible que le había quitado al amor de su vida. Por más que lo había intentado, no lo había podido olvidar, ese chico se le había clavado en lo más profundo de su corazón. No había una noche en que no soñara con él, en que no quisiera verlo, besarlo, hacerle el amor. Aunque seguramente fuera un asesino, lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Draco se sintió asqueado de su vida, se sentía miserable, cada vez odiaba más al Señor Tenebroso, con sus estúpidas ideas de inmortalidad y de acabar con todo. Ya no quería formar parte de aquello, ya había visto suficiente, había torturado y matado muchas veces. Quería recuperar lo que había perdido, aunque probablemente fuera ya muy tarde, quería intentarlo. Pero desertar no era opción, su amo lo mataría sin contemplación. A sus 21 años, estaba dispuesto a jugarse su vida de otra manera, ocuparía el puesto que Snape tenía antes de haber sido aniquilado por su amo, sería un espía. Ya que él mismo no podría acabar con su amo, ayudaría a San Potter y a sus seguidores. Haría lo que fuera para que todo eso acabase y pudiese volver a la normalidad.

Una noche de invierno se reunió con Albus Dumbledore, le contó toda la verdad sobre su condición de mortífago. También le dijo los próximos ataques que tenían planeado hacer. Su suerte estaba echada, probablemente moriría, pero algo tenía que hacer para enmendar todos los errores que había cometido en su vida, quería demostrarle a Ginny que no era tan malo, que aún la amaba. Meses después de haber empezado su trabajo como espía, tuvo su primera reunión con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, y allí estaba ella, más hermosa que nunca. Ginny sintió que se le detuvo el corazón al verlo ahí, parado frente a ella, después de casi cuatro años sin saber nada de su vida. Cuando los miembros de la Orden se enteraron que era un mortífago, inmediatamente quisieron enviarlo a Azkaban, pero Dumbledore les aseguró que confiaba en Draco, ya que en los últimos meses habían resistido y ganado los ataques gracias a la información que él le había dado. De mala gana la Orden decidió darle una oportunidad. Ginny intentaba ignorarlo, pero le era imposible, se sentía feliz de verlo allí, junto a ella, y que por fin se hubiese dado cuenta del error que había cometido al irse por el Lado Oscuro.

Draco le pidió que dieran una vuelta. Al ver esa mirada suplicante, Ginny no se pudo negar. ¡Por Dios, cómo amaba a ese hombre aunque le doliese aceptarlo!. Se fueron a un bosque alejado, allí nada ni nadie los molestaría. Tras varios minutos de silencio, ella rompió el silencio hecha un mar de lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué jugaste conmigo?.

- Jamás jugué contigo Gin. Te lo juro.

- ¿Entonces puedes explicarme por qué de la noche a la mañana te desapareciste, cuando me habías jurado amor eterno y que siempre estaríamos juntos?.

- Es una larga historia, prométeme que tendrás paciencia y que me creerás. Porque nunca te mentí Gin, ni lo pienso hacer ahora- .

- Habla ya.

- Ese verano después de haber terminado el colegio decidí hacerle frente a mi padre, le dije que estaba enamorado y que no pensaba someterme al Señor Oscuro, pero me torturó y me sometió a la maldición Imperius. Bajo sus efectos me presenté ante el Señor, le juré lealtad eterna. Hacía todo lo que me mandase, pero no me sentía bien torturando y matando a la gente. Con los meses empecé a resistirme a la maldición, y aprendí a cerrar mi mente, por lo menos ante mi padre, ya que es muy difícil cerrarle completamente la mente al Señor Oscuro. Al darme cuenta de lo que me había hecho mi padre, de que había destruido mi vida, lo odié con todas mis fuerzas, lo maté. Y ya no había marcha atrás, tenía que seguir siendo mortífago por las buenas o por las malas. Cometí atrocidades, no te imaginas cuánta gente he tenido que matar. Hasta que me harté, me harté de ser lo que soy, de servirle al maldito ese, quiero enmendar mi vida, así sea un poquito. Quiero que caiga definitivamente, por haberme arruinado. Por eso estoy aquí, poniendo en riesgo mi vida, pero vale la pena hacerlo si voy a poner mi granito de arena para que San Potter lo mate definitivamente, y también estoy aquí para obtener tu perdón Gin. Te juro que todo lo que te he dicho es verdad, siempre te he amado y nunca lo dejaré de hacer.

Los dos derramaban lágrimas silenciosas. Ginny le creía, su corazón le decía que todo lo que le había dicho era verdad. Se dio cuenta que Draco aún era humano, que aún poseía sentimientos.

- Te creo Draco. Se supone que debería sentirme asqueada, asustada de estar a tu lado, por todos los crímenes que has cometido, pero no puedo. Yo también te amo. He intentado olvidarte y de odiarte por todos los medios pero no lo he logrado, mientras más lo intento más te clavas en mi corazón. Es como una maldición.

- ¡Ja!. Lo que es para ti una maldición, para mi es una bendición. Solo mi amor por ti me ha mantenido vivo, aunque haya sido en el mal camino. El amarte tanto me ha dado el coraje, aunque sea tarde ya, de intentar arreglar mi vida, de hacer por lo menos una cosa buena. Aunque me esperen muchos años en Azkaban por lo menos tendré la conciencia menos sucia.

-No irás a Azkaban.

- Estoy seguro que iré. Aunque hoy tus amigos hayan aceptado darme una oportunidad, no confían en mí. Y en cuanto acabe la guerra, me enviarán a Azkaban para que pague por todos los crímenes que he cometido.

- Te he dicho que no irás, Draco. No lo permitiré. Ya una vez te perdí, y no pienso volver a hacerlo.

- ¿Estás dispuesta a perdonarme, a volver a mi?. Con todo lo que he hecho...

- Shh. Te perdono una y mil veces. Quiero que me hagas sentir viva de nuevo, quiero sentirte dentro de mi otra vez.

Ese par de amantes se volvieron a unir, encajaban perfectamente, estaban sincronizados, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si nada malo hubiera sucedido. Sabían que su amor era mucho más prohibido que antes, pero ya no les importaba nada, solo querían estar juntos, recuperar el tiempo perdido. Los meses que siguieron se seguían viendo a escondidas, Ginny obtuvo su título de Auror, y luchaba incansablemente junto a los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Las cosas marchaban bien de su lado, Voldemort había sufrido notables bajas en su ejército de mortífagos y demás criaturas. Algo no marchaba bien, tenía que haber un espía, pero no lograba descubrir quién era.

& & &

Escuchó un ruido leve de pisadas, se levantó rápidamente y la vio acercarse, tenía una túnica color escarlata que combinaba con su cabellera rojiza, tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, la joven estaba muy feliz de ver a su esposo después de una semana. Se abrazaron fuertemente y se dieron un beso muy apasionado, se acostaron sobre la hierba. Draco hizo aparecer unas mantas debajo de ellos, empezaron los besos, las caricias, todo perfectamente sincronizado, se conocían muy bien, sabían exactamente qué hacer para llegar al éxtasis. Una hora después, estaban acostados abrazados, contemplando la luna llena y los centenares de estrellas. Pero algo no andaba bien, la Marca Tenebrosa no dejaba de molestar, Draco dejó escapar un quejido.

- ¿Qué sucede amor?.

- Esta maldita Marca, no deja de quemarme. El Señor lleva horas tratando de localizarme.

- Deberías ir a verlo, sino puede sospechar que no le estás siendo completamente fiel. No quiero que te haga daño…

- No te preocupes, nada malo me va a pasar. En un rato iré a ver qué rayos quiere ahora.

- ¿Estás seguro que no sospecha que eres tú verdad?.

- Seguro. No le he dado motivos, y además le hice creer que el espía era Goyle. Ese imbécil me la debía.

- No se Draco, hay algo que no me gusta. Siento el ambiente pesado, tengo miedo. Ve a verlo por favor.

- Está bien, lo iré a ver Ginny. Luego verás que no tenías nada de que preocuparte.

Se levantaron y se vistieron. Draco convenció a su joven esposa que se marchara primero, y que él ya iría a ver a su amo. Se despidieron con un largo y cariñoso beso. Ginny empezó a andar, y cuando llevaba como cinco minutos andando se dio cuenta que había dejado su varita, definitivamente el estar con su esposo hacía que perdiera la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Se sonrió así misma, desde hacía tres meses era la señora Malfoy, se sentía feliz, aunque en el fondo le dolía que no se lo pudiese contar a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres o a su mejor amiga Hermione.

Estaba muy oscuro, las estrellas y la luna se habían ocultado debido a la niebla y estaba pegando una brisa helada. De repente escuchó una risa despiadada y sintió que su corazón se le paralizaba por un instante, Lord Voldemort estaba ahí. Se obligó a caminar sigilosamente para que no se percatase de su presencia. Todavía estaba a unos doscientos metros, pero debido al silencio sepulcral que había en el bosque, podía escuchar lo que decía esa serpiente asquerosa.

- ¡Crucio!. Eres un maldito traidor Malfoy, por tu culpa he perdido a muchos de mis leales seguidores, pero de esta no te escaparás.

Ginny percibía el dolor que su marido sentía en esos momentos, se acercó un poco más y se ocultó tras un árbol. No quería ver, quería acercarse pero sus piernas no respondían. Además no podía hacer absolutamente nada porque su varita estaba allá, al lado de su esposo. Unas gruesas lágrimas llegaron al piso, intentaba acercarse, intentar salvar a su esposo, o morir con él, pero sentía como si una fuerza invisible la retuviera, no podía moverse, tampoco le salía ningún sonido. Escuchó que Lord Voldemort le aplicaba cuatro Crucio más a Draco, también escuchaba los gritos de dolor de éste. Ginny sentía como su corazón se desgarraba, no podía hacer nada para salvar a su esposo de la muerte inminente. Lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, no podía imaginarse una vida sin él, era imposible.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!.

Dijo la voz fría de Lord Voldemort. Instantes después, desapareció. Minutos después, Ginny logró vencer esa especie de escudo invisible que la protegía, logró llegar hasta el cuerpo inerte de su marido. Un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio del bosque. Era el grito de un corazón destruido, de una mujer que había perdido su razón de vivir, al amor de su vida, su mejor amigo, el hombre que le hacía sentir sensaciones que nadie más podría. Había muerto parte de ella, su complemento.

Ginny agarró su varita y se la dirigió al pecho. Una vida sin Draco no era vida, y no estaba dispuesta a seguir sin él. El día que se casaron juraron estar juntos para siempre, y ella no rompería esa promesa, ese acto de amor prohibido e infinito. Ya nada le importaba, no le importaba si el mundo se acababa o no, todas sus esperanzas e ilusiones habían muerto con su esposo. Avada Kedavra . Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer suavemente sobre el pecho de su marido.

Ahora los dos estarían juntos para siempre, sin tenerse que preocupar por Azkaban, por sus familias, por nada. La muerte de Ginny fue muy llorada por su familia y amigos. Al poco tiempo descubrieron la verdad, su madre Molly leyó su diario, enterándose de toda la verdad, de ese amor prohibido, de su boda…

Un amor prohibido que les trajo más tristezas que alegrías. Sin embargo, amor es amor, y el que ellos se profesaban era y será más grande que la muerte, que la maldad, que el engaño… más grande que todo.

"_Fin"_

**EugeBlack**

_Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas_

_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_

_Miembro de la Orden Slytheriana_

_Miembro de la Orden Draconiana_

_Miembro de la Orden Draco Dormiens Slash_


End file.
